No Changes
by Malicious Maelstrom
Summary: Lavi, the smart slacker. Allen, new kid. They met during second hour of school. Their meeting doesn't change anything. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

So, this actually appeared when I finished my little dabble (Good Grades) in my on going of short stories called 'Nothing but Life'. I tried sleeping and the idea would not go away. D:

So...this was born. It'll be a small ficlet, maybe only three to five chapters long.

**Side note: **Written in Lavi's P.O.V. And Allen with braces? OH SHI-

**Warnings: **Use of offense language...because that's what teenagers do.

* * *

It was a Monday. Nothing real special about it. Every other teenager tired because they stayed up until the wee hours of the morning doing whatever shit they usually do. Playing WoW because they really have no life, doing drugs to get away from life, sex because it's sex. Maybe studying because they're nerds.

You see, I'm one of the cool people. Playing my C.O.D on my lovely xbox, drinking nothing but delicious Mt. Dew to stay up. Wildberry poptarts for snacks, because they are the _shit. _Laptop blasting music loud enough to shake everything and forever ruining my hearing.

Gotta love Disturb, Five Finger Death Punch, Alice Copper, and Lady Gaga. I don't care what anyone says, Lady Gaga is the shit and forever will be.

Only woman with enough balls to do what she does. I fucking love her.

As of now, I am currently listening to one of her songs 'Monster' (hmm...reminds me of Skillet) while the teacher goes on about Gorge Orwell's Animal Farm. Now, that's not to say I didn't like the book. I found it fascinating how he practically mocked Russian Communism at the time and all the symbolism used. That's the thing though, I already the book. Not too keen on reading books again no matter how much I like them. Besides I remember most of what I read anyway.

The teacher turns her back and I found in the perfect opportunity to switch from Lady Gaga to Wheatus "Teenage Dirtbag." I love my baggy hoodies. They're perfect to hide my headphone's cord. All I have to so his stick them under my hoodie, put them through the arm sleeve and lean on my hand.

Ta da! Music.

I tilted my head up a bit when the sound of the door handle jiggled, singling that the door was locked. My eyes faced the chalkboard when the teacher walked to the door; out of my peripheral vision I can see the teacher holding a green slip and a unfamiliar person by the door frame.

"I see, well Allen sit in an empty desk somewhere. Right now we're discussing Animal Farm. I'll give you the work you need to catch up when class is over." Mrs. Bachelor said to...this Allen. Who nodded and went to seat in the row in front of me, and took the seat to the left.

Bleached white hair, an awesome scar...tattoo thing over his eye, baby blue vest and a long sleeve button shirt underneath, kakki's cutting at his knees, black slip on converse with red laces. To top it off, gloves and a black messenger bag.

The kid looks like a preppy fag. Which, now that I think about it putting 'preppy' and 'fag' in the same sentence sounds like an oxymoron.

I have to talk to this kid. Like, seriously. I'll stalk him at lunch.

* * *

"If I can politely ask, why are you watching me?" Allen asked as he dug into his lunch box. The thing seemed to hold a never ending amount of food.

Ever since the faithful time he showed up in my second hour class, I literally watched everything he did because I had nothing better do. I learned that Allen is a total book worm (not as big as me of course) who enjoys the wonderful works of Stephen King. Allen earned some brownie point there. He's prepared and slightly mature for his age with how his posture is. Even listens in class, the nerd.

And so far, he has only talked to a few people. Lenalee who was in our English class, and Kanda who shared a locker by him. That conversation didn't go so well, with insults, cussing, threats and such. It fucking entertaining though. Now, he is currently talking to me because I followed him to the lunch table.

"Because I can." I answered his question while my mouth was full with pizza. Yum, nothing like school pizza.

Allen's pretty face curled up in disgust, obviously not liking my lack of manners. Well the punk is gonna have to get use to it. Who the hell has manners in his day and age? "Stop it. All the staring is creepy."

He's blunt too, I like.

I drank my milk from the carton before crushing the empty thing and set it back down on the foam plate. I smiled big at him, my teeth showing. "Yanno, now that you've said it's creepy I'm gonna do it all the time now. Just to give you that creepy feeling."

Allen clicked his tongue and holy shit, the kid has braces. That's pretty fucking cute. "Oh, don't I feel _so _special." Sarcastic too. We'll be getting along great this school year.

"You better babe. It's a privilege to have someone sexy as yours truly eye goggle you during class." I said, my hand mention to my body.

Allen snorted, amused. "Whatever, ginger. I have seen better. And don't call me babe."

Well doesn't that just crush the ego. "Aw, don't say hurtful things like that my adorable faglet. I'm the sexiest thing your eyes have ever seen."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Allen said taking a big bite out of his sub. Honestly, I love how he payed no mind to my insult.

"Don't worry, I will."


	2. Chapter 2

So...o3o I'm back with a much quicker update. It's Spring Break, and I'm a teenager with no social life to keep me entertained. The only thing I do is read fanfiction and play Perfect World.

Oh, and Ricky is a real person. He was in my English and really does have the deformity I mentioned in the story. :P

**Warnings: **Please recall back to chapter one.

* * *

It's been a week since Allen arrived, and we've become pretty good friends. Best friends actually and, it hurts me to say that my only two classes with him are English and Math. It makes me want to give up my soul to the devil.

Wait, I'm a ginger. I have no fucking soul.

That _fucking sucks._

But, it all seriousness I was pretty bummed out that Allen only had two classes with me. Then again, he was only 16. When I first heard this, I was shocked. I was a senior (him at least a junior) and he was taking my two of my classes. When I asked Allen about it, he said it was because he was already in advance in those to categories at his old school and, when he transferred here they bummed him up.

What saddens me even more, is that my sex kitten is jail bait. I feel so...dirty thinking about fucking him when the information had sunk in. My best friend who I'm crushing (hard) on, is not yet legal. At least the age difference isn't extreme, just two years. Not like college kids in their twenties dating kids who're 15 or 16.

That's the only thought that brings comfort to my mind. So, maybe I won't fuck him. Not until he's 18...and when we've actually dated. I still need to ask him out. The thing is, I keep getting mixed signals to whether or not if he likes men or feels the same way.

Curse us teenagers and our flirtatious ways.

We have done some harmless gay flirting that a lot of teenage boys do now-a-days. For example, when I suddenly see Allen walking in front of me, I'd speed walk to him and slap that tight ass. Maybe squeeze it a bit if I feel like.

There was also this one time where I popped into a scene where it looked Lenalee was trying to drag Allen somewhere by his wrists. By the looks of it, Allen didn't want to go and tried pulling back. It caused his spine to bend a bit, and buttocks jetting back. I did the only thing I knew I could do in that situation. I walked up to Allen, put my hands on my hips and, thrust my pelvis against his ass.

The reaction at first, was expected. He let out a yelp, which caused him to move forwards. In turn, Lenalee's grip slacken when Allen got closer. Allen turn around to face me, breaking free of the females hold and gave me a glare that should have set me on fire.

I smiled big at him, chuckling at his reaction. Allen then dropped the glare, and gave me of his smirks. "Lavi!" He said, doing a feminine position by putting his hands on his hips. "This is not the time and place for such things!"

"Oh ho ho! Then tell me, my dear Allen. When and where should activities as the one previous be done?" I asked, deciding to play along. I crossed my arms over my chest, and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"The back seat of your jeep."

See what I mean about mixed signals. Damn tease.

* * *

I just sat there, in my fifth hour math class twirling my pencil around. I wasn't really good at it, most cases I fumbled a bit and had it drop on my desk. Sometimes it would just fly away to the floor or, hit Allen's back like it did just now.

"You know, Lavi. That hurt a little," Allen said, glaring a me holding my number two pencil in hand. Fuck those mechanical pencils and the constant need to buy led. The sharpener is free. "I don't like having pencil led on one of my favorite shirts."

"Oh shush, Allen. It wouldn't of left a big mark." I told him taking back my only pencil from him. "Not like it would matter anyway, you're wearing a black shirt." It was a short sleeve black polo, it went wonderfully with his apparently natural white hair (I asked him, he denied it being bleached).

I wondered if he was crazy, wearing black in 80 fucking degree weather. Black shirt, solid black Bermudas, and his black converse with blue laces now. Not to forget his signature white gloves. Allen had a death wish.

At least I was able to convince him to wear short sleeve when he told me what he was going to wear for today. Allen was nervous about it since he didn't want people to call him a freak about his red arm. He was comfortable showing me because on the third day I met him, I followed Allen to his house. I walked in on him changing his shirt.

Allen freaked, it looked like he was going to cry. After staring at it with great interest for a minute, I told it that it was cool. That I wanted a red arm. Which was true; I think a red arm would be totally kick ass. He smiled at me, which was like a silent thank you. The smile haunted my dreams, and so did the lovely picture of his bare chest.

Besides, there was another kid who had a similar deformity on both his arms. Ricky was his name, and when asked he just said "Fire." It left pink tinted scars on the back of his arms. If people were okay with Ricky, they should be okay with Allen's. Even if Allen's is more...prominent.

Plus, the school has a zero tolerance for bullying. If anyone was reported doing so, they'll be in serious shit.

"So, I still don't want pencil led on it." Allen said, turning fully around with legs on either side on the chair. We had a sub in math today, as long as we talk quietly everyone could do what they please. Hell, some students were even talking to the sub.

"Awh, don't be a bitch, fag." I said, laying my chin on crossed arms. Allen huffed but didn't say anything, he just looked straight pass me and read some of the posters hanging around the class room.

Sitting up straight, I looked at him taking a few deep breaths. I was going to do it. I'm going to ask him out, and hopefully if I get rejected it won't ruin our friendship. I don't exactly have many friends, despite my out going personality. "Allen, do you want to go to the movies sometime?" I asked, looking at him. I sounded too hopeful for my own good.

"Like on a date, or like two friends going to the movies." He asked. I couldn't really tell from his tone, he sounded disinterested, like he didn't even care.

"Like a man-date." I elaborated a bit more.

"Sure. Pick me up at around six. We should see an action or horror movie. I don't like romances. Too boring." Allen said leaning into his hand, still reading the posters.

Well...that was easy.

"Oh, and you're paying too."

Bye bye months pay check.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank those who reviewed for this story o3o, they warm my ice cold heart.

And yeah, I know. The movies mentioned are already on DVD, but when I looked some movies up none of the ones in the genre I mentioned last chapter were in theaters :B

And I realized why I don't outline my stories. I hate it and yes. This story is totally being pulled out of my ass.

**Note:** This should have been up last last weekend but, I ACTUALLY had plans! O: Gasp!

**Warnings: **Typical OOCness, especially for Allen. He needs to be brought out of his bubble.

**Edit:** I re-read this chapter, I think my heart cried blood. D: If you review please tell me the mistakes I've made.

* * *

The date went pretty well. I picked him up on time but, when we got to the movie theater it took us a while to pick out which movie seemed good enough to watch. Allen just had to be a smart ass and say something about every choice.

Friday the 13th's remake was what I suggested first.

"All horror remakes suck. That's the unwritten law of movies Lavi." Allen commented, arms crossed and gray eyes looking up at an upcoming movie poster board.

"But-" I tried to argue, he wouldn't let me get a say in.

"Nope."

"Allen, let's just-"

"No."

"I've been _dying_ to-"

"Being a broken record is annoying."

Fuck you Allen. Fuck. You.

Transformers 2 was apparently crappy from what everyone said, G.I. Joe didn't seem very interesting and, The Proposal was a comedy movie. Allen didn't want a comedy movie. It _had _ to be some sort of thriller.

He's such a fucking boy.

I sighed, annoyance blossoming through my being. Running my fingers though my hair I suggested the only movie left, The Last House on the Left.

Allen thought for a moment, index finger lightly tapping a pale chin while he hummed. "The trailer did look interesting. I like the idea of a family killer their daughter's attackers."

I'm not sure if I should agree or think that's a little fucking creepy. "I heard that it's based on a true story." I quickly added my two cents in, pulling out 12 dollars to pay for the tickets.

"Oh is it? I'm betting our good 'ol friends in Hollywood fucked it up."

Oh shit, Allen cursed. I'm-such-a-saint Allen dropped the F-bomb. When did I step into a paradox?

I must have been gaping at Allen or something. He glared at me and asked rather harshly, "What?"

"You...you said fuck."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Oh! Be still my beating heart. "You did again! You cussed."

"I believe I did."

"But, you're a saint...sort of! You don't cuss." I said my arm crossing my chest, my body looking like I recoiled from a slap.

Allen looked annoyed at me. The junction between his eyebrows wrinkled; the edges of his pink lips hung low. "Look, is it that surprising? You're being repetitive again."

"Hey, babe. I'm sorry about that but-"

"Excuse me, _sir._" An impatience voice said. Man, what's with people interrupting me today? "But will you kindly pay for your ticket already? I have other people waiting." The boy said, the glare fitting horribly with his acne covered face.

"Right, sorry" I apologized but the dry uncaring tone in my voice clearly showed that I can care less. I have the spot covered boy the money which he in turn, gave me the tickets.

"Enjoy the movie, _sir._"

"Thank you." Fuck you too, under appreciated theater worker.

* * *

After the movie finished, both us agreed that the movie was one of the worst things we have ever seen. All that movie consisted of was rape and blood. I'd hate to say it but, some of the deaths made me chuckle while Allen just laughed without a care.

"I still can't get over how the father microwaved the guys head. His brain sounded like popcorn." Allen said shaking his head with a laugh.

"Allen! You're a terrible person! Laughing at something like that." I disproved, digging into my pocket looking for my car keys. They should have been in my left pocket, unless some magical force decided to be a bastard and move them.

Yeah, I'm talking to you God.

"Oh don't you give me that! I clearly remember you laughing when the lady was shot in the head through her eye and, brains spilled onto the shower tile." Allen said, showing that I am nothing but a goddamn hypocrite. Which, I fully admit to.

"Hey! Gray matter is always funny." Ha! Found those keys in my jacket's pocket. How the hell they got there I'll never know.

"Hmm...I hated the part with the mom fighting off that other guy. It was stupid." Allen said pulling his black zip up hoodie closer to him. Surprisingly he wasn't wearing something school boyish today. Just a simple red shirt, blue jeans, and red converse this time. It was amazing how much the temperature dropped when night hit.

"God, I know! He was pretty fucking stupid, running into the knife like that." I agreed with him, putting the key into the car door. The button on my key chain currently unavailable. When I opened my side of the door, I pressed the switch that was on the inner door so the rest of the car would unlock.

"Yeah, he kinda was. But, the part where his hand got caught in the garbage disposal was pretty awesome though." Allen said getting in from the passenger side and put on his seat belt.

"Despite all the ironic humor in that movie I found it pretty good." I commented putting on my own seat belt while starting the car.

"Seriously? That movie was nothing but rape and blood. Even if I did find humor in it, I thought it was pretty bad." He disagreed.

"...That movie was based on a true story!"

"Then dramatized by Hollywood!"

Well, Allen did have a point there.

The car ride continued on like that for a while. Both of us talking about movies that we liked and didn't like, book genres, and stuff like that. We were gradually getting to know each other better. "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls was playing in the background. Though the song clashed the happy air in the car, I started to sing along with it. It was one of my favorites.

"Hey, Lavi. Mind if I change the station." Allen asked his hand close the the dial.

"And why on Earth would you do that?" I asked keeping my eyes on the road. Who would want to change on the Goo Goo Dolls?

"Not a big fan of the Goo Goo Dolls."

Oh fuck no. "Allen, you're not human. I demand that you get the _fuck_ out of my car. And no, I'm not going to stop for you." I said sounding completely serious. Part of me was.

"Really, Lavi." I can hear his eyes rolling from just the tone of his voice. "They're just a band. Besides, I'm more into bands like Nightwish, Within Temptation...Basshunter."

"I see you likey the foreign stuff."

"Yeah, almost anything expect rap...most rap anyway." His lounge clicked. I noticed lately when he said something that he didn't like his tongue would click. I think it's a habit that he didn't know he even did.

"Glad we can agree on something." I pulled up into his driveway. I feel a little sad, really. I didn't want my time with Allen to end. Yeah, there's school and (hopefully) some future dates. I just didn't want it to end now, it's nice feeling my heart flutter in my chest around Allen.

I heard the buckle of his seat belt click. "Thanks for a nice time Lavi." Allen said, smiling sweetly. I think I was pouting because Allen laughed and patted my head like I was some sort of dog. "Aw, don't make that face Lavi! We'll see each other tomorrow at school." He leaned forward and gave me a small peck on the lips. It wasn't very long, rather quick but, I can still feel the tingling sensation when he kissed me.

Allen hopped out of my car and made his way to the front door. I didn't leave until I was sure that Allen closed his front door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

This was suppose to be out last weekend but, I decided that homework that's about 20 percent of my grade was much more important.

For serious.

**Side note:** Still have no clue how long this will be or how it will end.

**Warnings:** It'll steal your soul.

* * *

I'll never understand this school. On Wednesday and Thursday of this week, juniors had the whole school to themselves for ACT testing. Allen turned out to be a junior (almost a month of knowing him, and I didn't even know.) so he had to take the test. He slapped me when I laughed at him. Allen has one mean left hand, seriously. It hurt like a fucking _bitch._

Why the school had the testing in the middle week, I'll never fucking know. Wouldn't it be easier.. to have it on Thursday and Friday and just give the rest of us a four day weekend? Why no school in the middle of the week and then back on Friday? I would kill to not have Gym on Friday. Especially a bike day Friday. I hate bike days with everything that I am.

Gym classes have this rotation thing going on, since there is more than one Gym class during the hour. Three at the most, maybe four of you count the swim kids when no one else wanted to be in swim. Thus they would have their own Gym class. For my Gym class rotation it was Monday, and Wednesday activity day, Tuesday run day, and Thursday bike day. Friday varies. This week I had a double bike day.

So I'm now in the locker room changing. I'm thinking I might bring my Gym clothes home so I can wash them today. Sweat was literally everywhere on the thing, all down the back and wet under the arms. It was a relativity cool place where we bike (I don't care enough to remember the name), but doing 100 plus RPMs is a fucker.

I'm glad I went with my favorite shirt today. A white button down with a huge red dragon on the back; the best about it was that it was short sleeve. Looks like I won't be burning during American Government today. Jean shorts was a good idea too. It was ungodly hot today. When I just finished zipping them up Allen walked into the locker room looking like he had a heat stoke. They probably ran on the track today. Poor thing.

Allen was panting hard while he walked over to his locker that was right next to mine. His cheeks were a little flushed and the sweat made his white chair stick to his face. Allen was appealing, yes but not it the "Oh fuck me now" sort of way. More like "God, please smite me now" way. He sat on the bench trying to control his breathing, he failed miserably. Now, Allen was laying on the bench on his back, one leg propped up, the other still on the floor. Left arm over his face and the other just hanging over the side of the bench.

"...Lavi," Allen began sounding really out of breath. He sucked in more air to fill his lungs and after panting a bit he continued. "It's hot outside."

"Way to state the obvious, dip shit." I said, grabbing my orange bag out of the big locker that was next to the many mini lockers. It's 89 fucking degrees out. No shit it's hot out.

"I want you to stop making it hot." Allen whined sitting back up and wiping some of sweat away from his forehead.

"Yeah, because I'm totally God and can control the weather and shit." That'd be a seriously cool power to have. Controlling the climate. No one would ever fuck with me again.

"Yes. You are. So...do it. Now. Make it stop being hot. Be a good boyfriend dammit!" Allen said, standing up now. He was busy trying to unlock his lock, being one of the few people to actually lock his locker when they finished changing for Gym.

"Then I'mma bad boyfriend." I said. My face blank and so was my tone, Allen knew I was kidding. "Now get dressed before the bell rings. I don't wanna be late for class just because you decided to bitch about my non-weather controlling powers."

"Lavi, I hate you."

"Love ya too, sweet cheeks. Now hurry the fuck up."

"Fine fine. Wait for me though, if the bell rings before I finish." Allen said already pulling off his white shirt and grabbing a brown one and black vest from the big locker. He was just about to remove his pants when the bell rang.

"Ah~, tis time to leave darling!"

"Hold on, let me put on my pants and shoes." Allen said. He was wearing those sweatpants with the buttons on the side, and proceed to rip them off leaving him in only his boxers.

"..Dude. I seriously need to get me a pair of those." I said. I love watching people just completely pull them off in public areas and then have another pair of pants underneath.

"Knowing you, once you get a pair you'll be entertaining yourself by pulling them off over and over again." Allen commented pulling his gray cargo shorts up and zipping them. He took his camo vans from his locker and locked it. Allen told me they were faster to get on than his other pair of shoes, those converse which seem to have difference laces every time I saw them. That was the reason he wore those vans on a run day.

"I so fucking would." There was no reason denying this truth. I really would just pull those pants off just for the hell of it.

"Lavi, do you know what annoying?" Allen suddenly asked me. We were in Math class, working on fuck knows what. I don't pay attention, I can give to shits about Math class. It's Math. All I need to know is how to add and subtract then I'm good for the rest of my life.

"Oh, dear God. What?" I asked, dreading the answer that was about to come. Usually when Allen gets annoyed (mostly by a black haired Japanese boy cough cough Yuu cough cough) it's never ending rants. I'll occasionally join him in his ranting spree if I felt up to it.

But I'm not up to it. I just was to sit here, in Math class, and doodle in my notebook. That's the only reason why I bought the damn thing for. To doodle. What, actually use a notebook to take notes? _Math_ notes. Ha!

"How people feel the need to say like after everything they say." Allen said annoyance lacing his voice. Allen bit his lip and pointed to the two girls sitting in the back. They were the loudest amongst the class. We reviewing for the day ( I think) and generally the class always talked while doing the math or not. "Lavi, I swear to God that my IQ is decreasing."

"So, like, we back to his place and, like watched TV and stuff. And I was like, I love this show! And he was like, me too! And so, like, we started talking about our favorite parts and stuff...Oh God. My head hurts." I _was_ trying to annoy Allen by saying like after almost everything, which was pretty fucking hard when being done on purpose. Karma decided to be a bitch and give me a head ache from doing that.

"Ha! That's what you get for being stupid." Allen snickered. Oh, he tried hiding it by placing a hand over his mouth. It failed though. I could see it in his eyes. Those gray eyes laughing at me, burning into my non-soul. For I am a ginger and-

"Oh! Allen, did you see the South Park episode before the new came out yesterday?" I asked while twirling my pencil. My whole rant reminded me that I was planning on asking him today.

"Where they called Tom Cruise a fudge packer?"

"That's the one, my sweet."

"Oh God, I laughed so hard when it was the gingers." Allen said, almost full blown laughing. He didn't though, and now he has a weird facial expression on with his cheeks puffed out.

"I swear they did it to piss off that one ginger kid ranting about it on Youtube."

"I want to see that episode, so badly."

"Did ya see the video about him seeing that commercial?"

"Ha! I wish that troll luck in boycotting South Park. It's South Park, they make fun of everything. _Everything._"

"He should be lucky that South Park is making fun of him," I commented. I mean really, you have ta be pretty lucky that a show as big as South Park was doing an episode on you.

"He's lucky that he got that many views on his videos." Allen said, looking back at the review sheet. He tapped his pencil on the desk, looking like he was thinking about whether or he wanted to do the review. Allen decided against it and put it in his folder.

"Dude, Allen. The kid is a fucking troll. They always get a shit load of views." I pointed out.

"Well...yeah."

I think I made my point across.

"So, anyways. Allen, can I come over today?" I asked folding my arms over my desk and laying on them looking up at Allen.

"Hmm, you're actually asking? This is the first time since...ever. You usually follow me until we get there and let yourself right on in." Allen said his tome dry.

"That makes me sound like a creeper Allen, dear."

"Lavi, you are a creeper."

I payed no mind to the insult. "So...can I?"

"You already know the answer."

We're so stopping by my house and getting the Nintendo 64 (Allen doesn't like xbox!). I don't want to sit around and watch reruns and movies again. We need a little variation every so often.

* * *

LAME ENDING IS LAME. I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO READ THAT. NOW WATCH ME AS I ABUSE CAPS.

So yeah. Here it is, finally. No, don't expect sex.

D: Damn~ what's with all the angst stories now a days?


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh wow, I just derped all over the place. I completely forgot about this whole story.**

**No excuses for why I didn't update. I really just forgot. XD**

**I feel like I am going to be pelted with food, and to the reviewer who asked why they cuss a lot. I make them do so, because I want them to be seen as an average teenager. Well, the ones I hang around anyway. This is also why I use such incorrect grammar such as "He and I" verus "Me and Him".

* * *

**

**Warnings: **Sexual situations and other unpleasant things.

Everything in life was good. When me and Allen arrived at his house after stopping by mine, both of us just played the Nintendo 64 non-stop. In Super Smash Brothers I was no match against Allen and his skills. The things that boy can do in that game, they remind me of a character set on level nine. Seriously intense, man.

On the bright side, I kicked his ass in Mario Cart. It really pissed him off. Sometimes during the game, Allen would push at me, hoping to slow me down. Usually those pushes were accompanied by a "You suck, you suck, you suck!" I didn't know that Allen was the competitive type. He seemed more of a laid back kind of guy to me.

Kicking Allen's ass wasn't the reason why life was good, though. The reason was what we're doing right now. Sitting on his ugly blue couch and making out heavily while the music from the game as background. Not the most romantic thing, I'll admit but, this was a chance that I was going to take. Surprisingly, Allen was the one who started it. When his tactics of pushing and yelling didn't work, he tried something else. A big something else.

I was laughing when I blew him up once again. He glared at me, an odd look in those sliver eyes promised something wicked later on. I brushed it off though; thinking that Allen was _far _ to innocent for anything wicked in the first place. When arms wrapped around my waist, I jumped and almost screamed like a girl. I was too concentrated on the game to notice Allen had stopped playing and moved so my arm was trapped in between his body and me. When I looked down at him to ask what the fuck he was doing, I groaned.

Allen looked like he wanted to eat me. His eyes half way closed, and that devil of a pink tongue licked at chapped lips. The music of the race vaguely registered in my mind. My eyes were to busy staring at those moisten pink lips. I just wanted to kiss them, push against, feel them move against mine. It was at that time I realized that we haven't even kissed since the time I dropped Allen home from the movies and, even then it was nothing more than a chaste good bye kiss.

His hand slowly moved from my waist, ghosting up my back, and into my hair. I didn't even realize I wasn't looking at Allen's face until the action made me look into his sliver eyes. That's what we did for a short while, stared into each others eyes which sounds like a crappy romance movie. Maybe that shit does apply a little to life.

Anyways, he pushed my face into his. Our lips connected and BAM. Here we are, moving our lips together. His mouth slightly opening, letting my tongue seep through his lips. His mouth was unsurprisingly wet and had that flavor of the Coke he drank a while a go. It continued like for a bit. Our lips pushing against each other and our tongues intertwining when the moment arose.

Before I knew, I had pushed Allen down. I pined his arms to either side of him, put he didn't seem to care. Oh so tenderly, I kissed down along his neck then back up again to his mouth and back down again on the other side. I had released his arms during the middle it, in favor of running my hands up his shirt and playing with those nipples. My hand would glaze right over them, sometimes taking it between my fingers and tugging lightly before letting loose. When I looked down at his face, I saw that he was trying so hard not to moan.

It was rather cute that he tried holding back his noises. Sadly, our fun time ended a little too soon than what I wanted. I got as far pulling up his shirt before he stopped me. Allen sat up slowly and pushed me away as he did saying, "I think we should stop...I don't really feel comfortable going any further..."

My hand ended up almost going into his pants.

I didn't want to stop. The whole ordeal had gotten me horny and I wanted Allen, but I agreed to it none the less. I may not want to stop but I certainly didn't want to force myself on Allen. That'd scare the dickens out of him! So, I willed away my erection while I watch him play Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time when I suggested for him to play it in attempts to make it less awkward.

It worked because nothing is more interesting than watching someone do the three heart challenge with no shield. Shit is going to be intense when he reaches Dark Link.

* * *

**I would say this is a lame ending to the chapter but srsly. I ended with LoZ, which is so not lame. ;D**


End file.
